Talk:Hoshiko Carina/@comment-33378348-20180220132832
Actually, In Pretty Cure Omega Stars, CureMay wrote the list of songs sung by her: Singles Aye has participated in 1 solo song: - Courage Is Inside Of You (Nah, that's for Cure Whip) Duets Aye has participated in 1 duet song: - Play - La - GO! (Along with Ella) (We need to change the lyrics for this.....AND we need to change the name for the song.) Trios/Groups Aye has participated in 3 trio/group songs: - Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (Along with Glaze and Yell) (NO. WE DO NOT USE OPENINGS FROM OTHER PRETTY CURE SEASONS FROM OTHER PRETTY CURE FANDOMS.) - Where Courage is Born (Along with Yell, Glaze and Whip) (NO WAY HACHA IS EVER GOING TO USE THIS FOR ANOTHER PRETTY CURE MOVIE.) - Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~OMEGA☆Stars・Version~ (Along with Risa, Hana and Ichika) (This should be renamed as "Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~OMEGA☆Stars・Remix~".) The main problem is that stuff from Fairytale Pretty Cure (especially Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure) and other Pretty Cure movies are being used. No. We don't want to copy songs from other Pretty Cure movies and series. And look at Cure Happiness' profile! "Get Magical! Cure Happiness!" Cure Happiness is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aye. She controls the power of magic and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Magical Illumination, which she can only perform with her PreHeartBook. Transformation Scene (for the Fairytale Pretty Cures FIRST then Cure Happiness) Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable: The PreHeartBook appears. Imari opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale pink. The pages fly out of the book like a swarm of butterflies. The pages around Imari and changes her hair colour from chestnut brown to blonde and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright pink, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Imari snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Fable jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical: The PreHeartBook appears. Tomoka opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale blue. The pages fly out of the book like a flock of birds. The pages around Tomoka and changes her hair colour from indigo to lilac and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright blue, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Tomoka snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Mythical jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant: The PreHeartBook appears. Nijiko opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale green. The pages fly out of the book like a constellation of stars. Nijiko's hair colour changes from light green to soft red and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright green, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Nijiko snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Enchant jumps down and recites her introductory speech. FAKE Cure Happiness Transformation: The PreHeartBook appears. Aye opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale green. The pages fly out of the book like a constellation of stars. Her hair changes and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright green, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Aye snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Happiness jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Cure Happiness is supposed to be an orange Cure. "Story of Liveliness! Cure Happiness!" Cure Happiness is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aye. She controls the power of liveliness and smiles and transforms with the phrase,"Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Illusion A La Mode, which she can only perform with her PreHeartBook. The REAL Transformation for Cure Happiness: The PreHeartBook appears. Aye opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale orange. The pages fly out of the book like a swarm of fireflies. Her hair changes from light orange to regular orange and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright orange, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. She snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Happiness jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks: Cure Fable - Dreamy Joie De Vivre - Trilogy Radiance (finisher w/ Mythical and Enchant) Cure Mythical - Wisdom Judgement - Trilogy Radiance (finisher w/ Fable and Enchant) - Miraculous Savoir Faire (finisher w/ Enchant) Cure Enchant - Magical Illumination - Trilogy Radiance (finisher w/ Fable and Mythical) - Miraculous Savoir Faire (finisher w/ Mythical) Cure Happiness (FAKE and REAL) FAKE - Magical Illumination - Trilogy Radiance - Miraculous Savoir Faire REAL - Illusion A La Mode - Elegant Purification (finisher w/ Fable, Mythical, and Enchant) - Grand Primavera (finisher w/ Fable) - Fantastic Flame (finisher w/ Enchant) And look at the Etymology! Cure Happiness means Happiness Charge Pretty Cure (NOT). But Aye is the only character who had the desire of becoming the non-Pink Cure.